Printer applications (“print apps”) are specialized programs (e.g., software applications) available for use on network (e.g., Internet) connected printers. A printer application may be a shortcut to printing content from an Internet web-site directly from your printer, with no computer involvement required. Printer applications provide direct access to pre-formatted content from various web-sites. There exists a growing library of printer applications that make printing faster, simpler and more useful than ever. For instance, a printer application may allow scanning and saving documents directly to a cloud based Internet storage location.
Printer applications function by pulling content from the Internet (e.g., text, photos, and graphics) into nicely formatted printed pages that can be printed directly from a printer. Printer applications may provide easy access to selected popular and useful content, but do not permit browsing the Internet for content from a printer. There may also be printer applications that support scheduled delivery, which allows for setting up a personal schedule to print content automatically on set days/times.
Installing printer applications on a printer can be a tedious process. Thus, improved systems and methods of installing printer applications on an Internet connected printer may be desirable.